Sparrow And The Guardians: Daughter of Robin Hood
by Olympic Gold Penguin
Summary: Robin Hood has always been believed in. Even now. But his daughter Sparrow? Not exactly... and with Mordred no longer in Pluton, she and certain Guardians along with some kick-butt spirits will need to team up to defeat all Mordred can throw at them.
1. An Arrow By A Sparrow

_Chapter 1: An Arrow By A Sparrow_

**To start off, thank you so much! I can't believe you are reading this. So, second. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Third, (skip this if you want) Mordred was an evil villain who tried to over throw and murder King Arthur. In the book,****_ The Thirteenth Unicorn_****, it was said that Merlin banished him to Pluton. A planet where, in this fanfic of course, spawned the headless horseman, for nobody knows where the origin came from. It also spawned a witch but you'll need to read the book (which I also don't own!) To find out more! And fourth; this is a multi-cross fic. Behold! Sparrow and the Guardians: Daughter of Robin Hood. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Sparrow's POV_

My father, Robin Hood, and my mother, Maid Marian, is saying I need to make friends. Psh. Please, I got my arrows, I got my sword. Don't need much more. But dad's talking crap about love, friendship, and looking at the brighter side of life. Says him! _He_ can be seen! _He_ isn't walked through! _He's_ a flippin hero! And what am _I?_ A myth nobody's even heard of! Nobody ever _wrote_ of! Everywhere I go. People walk through me. Some spirits can't see me. _Spirits_. And I am one of them! It's so infuriating!

"Sparrow!" Dad calls. Damn. "What." I grumble. "You have a guest. Show him to his room." Dad orders. "If it's Will again he sleeps outside." I call to him. Will Scarlet. My cousin. Yeah, he's a jerk. He's always thinking he's better just because he came first. By what. 19 years? Psh. "No, it's someone named Jack." He said coming into view. "Which one? Jack Skellington- please not him-, Spring-Heeled Jack , Jack the Ripper- Jack Skellington doesn't sound that bad now-, Jack the Giant Slayer ... how come you know so many Jacks?" I ask dad. "I don't know. I just... do" he replies with a shrug. I open the door to see a boy, he had snowy white hair and icy blue eyes. His pants looked like they were from 300 years ago (something tells me I ain't wrong) and he wore a blue hoodie with ice designs on it. He carried a wooden hook stick with ice running through it.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to let me in. I'm bored." He yawned in the middle to prove his point. "Which Jack are you?" I ask. "Jack Frost, at your service." He said mock bowing. "Sparrow." I say mock curtsying. I run my fingers through my wavy brown hair and sigh. "Fine, but here's some rules. No letting anyone named Will inside unless it's a pirate. No letting anyone that looks like their from Pluton in. And no letting my dad in when he has rum. It attracts pirates." I say. I lead him inside to the guest room. "I'm the next door over if you need me." I say exiting. "Thanks." He replies smiling. He'd be the first...

"It's not that I fear it. I fear what it will do to the children who believe. And the spirits." I hear a voice from a room. I look through the peep hole. "Hm... the headless horseman. Definitely a creation of Mordred." My dad says. "Who?" I ask coming in. "Mordred. He tried to over throw then kill King Arthur, Merlin banished him to Pluton, along with his alleged creatures, and one happens to be the headless horseman. Every villain- Envy, Loki, Hades, all of them- were from Pluton." A big man that looked highly like Santa says. "How do you kill the dead?" I ask. "This is no mere creature Robin, he is created to spread terror and death. The darkness grows closer, I fear we will need to call upon the other spirits as well." Santa says. "Then we shall! As many as willing to help! I know some Jacks (I shuddered) and there's Lily (Mother Nature as I've been told), and then there's the fictional characters (from books and movies), and there's Cupid. All of them should be willing to defend their own world." Dad protests. "Then it is decided." Santa says like I'm not there. Typical. "We shall gather the spirits" he walks out of the room.

"Sparrow!" I hear. "Go away, it's Saturday, have you no respect?" I mutter. "No, I don't." The speaker says. "Fine." I mumble rolling off my bed. I hit the ground hard. "Ow." I say. "Come on!" He whines. I shoo what I think is Jack out. Can't really tell. And slam the door. I braid my hair elf style- thanks to certain elves- and wore a red tunic, brown boots, brown pants, and a dark red cloak I got from Ruby (Little Red Riding Hood). After getting my archery set and sword on I walk out. I need a jog. When I walk out. There he is. Smirking at me and saying "We're only going to Burgess." With an eye roll I say "Yes, but you never know when the Headless Horseman will jump out at you." I smile. "It was no joke." He says turning grave. "And neither was mine." I say flatly. After arguing about safety and child scarring (with my retorts of no child can see me to be scarred) we decided I could bring my weapons but would charm them into a ring when we got there.

"Hay Jamie!" Jack smiles when he sees a ten year old boy. "Hi Jack!" The boy replies. "Hi Jamie!" A girl around his age says. "Hay Pippa!" Jack smiles at the girl called Pippa. She reminds me of Pippin. Somehow Jamie reminds me of Harry. "Have you ever heard of Robin Hood?" Jack asks (and about time), the nod their head yes. "And how he was in love with Maid Marian. Pippa nodded but Jamie shook his head

_Men_.

"Well, I know their daughter." Jack smiled. "Really!" They both jumped. "She's right here, you just need to believe in her." Jack says. Believing... "I see her!" Pippa yells running to me. Expecting her to run through me, I stay put. I close my eyes to wait for the empty feeling. But, then a warm hand, reaches out and touches mine. I am filled with delight. "My first believer." I whisper. "I see her!" Jamie exclaims. He runs and grabs my other hand. I could get use to this...

The next twenty minutes we spend talking about the other spirits. "So you really have met the people from books and movies?" Jamie asks excited. "Yup!" I reply. "Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, The Chronicles of Narnia, The Nightmare Before Christmas. You name it." "And what about Cupid?" Pippa asks. "Cupid is a kick-butt girl with a fiery spirit but an epic romantic side." I tell her. "Big Foot?" Jamie asks. "Lives in the forest and mountains. Don't see him too often." I shrug. "Mother Nature?" Jack asks suddenly interested. "She's awesome. She's totally beautiful and totally elemental." I say remembering my last encounter with her. "Cool!" Pippa squeals. Suddenly a horn is heard. "The Headless Horseman." Jack says. "What the holy hot cakes is he doing in Burgess!" I say shocked. "Get Jamie and Pippa into Sophie's room. Lock to windows and doors. Do not come out unless her mother, or me." Jack orders. I do as I'm told and shoot an arrow with a string to Sophie's room. I grab Pippa and Jamie and the arrow shoots us up. "Sh." I whisper making a finger movement. When we are inside I lock the windows and the door. In the room is Sophie and what I think would be the mom. "Mom, meet Sparrow, she's Robin Hood's daughter." Jamie says. "I.. see her?" His mom says bewildered. "It's hard enough for ten year olds to believe in me." I say. "Clara Bennett." She says. (Anyone know her real name?) We all jump at a neigh. "Jack" I whisper remembering he was out there.

Ten minutes pass by and we hear something hard hit the window. "I think that it's safe." I say pulling out my sword. I open the shade and look down, there, bloody and limp on the ground, was Jack. "Jack!" I yell jumping down. "Don't come between the dead and its prey..." I hear. "Stay away from Jack." I snarl standing next to him. "Never." It says. Before I could register movement. My hip felt as if it was on fire. My world is turning black...

* * *

**Suspense! I just didn't want to stop! So, in this fanfic, characters from fiction movies and books are spirits. Harry Potter, Jack Skellington. You know? I just put Jack the Ripper as a death spirit from Pluton turned... better. I don't know why. Review if you ever want Jack and Sparrow alive again! Mwahahaha!**


	2. In The Arms Of An Angel

_Chapter 2: In The Arms Of An Angel_

**Sorry it took so long to update. Boat loads of homework. This will be mildly scary. I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor any other movie book or song with a copy right. Poetry, however, I do own. And this might get kinda gross.**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

"Who might you be" A dark and evil voice cackles. "I am Jack." I say holding my staff up as a protection shied.

A man without a head comes into view and I feel a sharp pain in my head. I drop my staff and fall to my knees. "Jack aye?" Its pumpkin head grins. "Well Jack." I feel my arm almost explode in pain. "You'll just be on your way!" It says and with each word. My heart rips. My feel a bad copper taste in my mouth as blood comes. It keeps going on and on. Finally when it felt safe. I throw a rock, it makes a noise. I slip out of consciousness...

My world is spinning and I can't focus... "Jack!" I hear Sparrow's voice call. I try to call back to her but I can't... "Don't come between the dead and its prey." I hear a dark voice crack, it must not have been long or she wouldn't be here... she... SPARROW! "Stay away from Jack." She says. "Never." It replies simply. I can hear her scream and fall to the ground. I can't move. My bloody head is out of focus...

_"Your about to lose more than life." The horseman says. He holds up something for me to see. It's a head... It's... Jamie's head. I can hear something scream and I realise that I'm the one screaming. I can feel Sparrow's hand holding mine... "sleep..." she whispers... "sleeps..." then a knife is close to my face. "Just like I did!" She screams bringing it down... "Jack Frost. Your name is Jack Frost." The moon whispers. The whispers float through the wind and I see a pair of green eyes. "Beware of envy..." it warns me. "For it will consume you!" She screams lashing out. I look up to see a bug, this was Koh. The face stealer. I show no emotion for if I do, my face would be of his collection. Suddenly, his face turns into a woman. She had long wavy brown hair. And chocolate brown eyes... SPARROW. In horror he steals my face. "We are the three faceless sister. Eyes red as blood and a face full of maggots is our fourth... not you seen her?" I hear someone ask. I shake my head no. "We have..." another voice says. "Jack... Jack..." I hear. My eyes are back, I look up. Tooth, Sparrow, Pippa... they're in chains._

"No!" I scream shooting up. "Jack!" I hear North's Russian accent say. "Tooth... Sparrow... Pippa..." I whisper still in a state of shock. "Are all okay... mostly." North tries to reassure me. "Sparrow... where is she!" I say wide eyed. "She's not awake..." I hold my breath at this "but alive." And I let it go. "I need to see Tooth... and Pippa! And Jamie... and Sparrow... I need to make sure they're alright!" I cry out. I try to sit up a bit more but my stomach explodes in pain. "Damn!" I curse silently.

_?'s POV_  
"How was he." Master asks. "I think you've over estimated him lord." I say. "Or you've under estimated him!" Lord screams bringing its sword out. "Yes my lord. You are right." I say crawling into a corner. "Bring me Jack Frost." Master says, I can feel its fiery breath upon my face. "Yes lord." I say leaving the room

_Lady Galadriel's POV (from Lord of the Rings)_

Something upon the balance of the spirit world and the mortal world is off. Our worlds will collide and destroy all mortals, leaving spirits to conquest. But the shadow is over running as it is... we will fail to the ruin of all. I must seek council with Mother Nature.

_Sparrow's POV  
_

Okay. I'll admit it. Fighting the Headless Horseman was a shitty idea.

_"Sparrow..." I hear. I look around. I'm in a white room. I have white cloths on... and... white... wings... I'm an angel. I'm dead... "Not yet." A voice says. I look around to see Pippa. She's smiling her goofy love smile at Jamie, they look 16. But Jamie was talking to... ALYSSA! She was the spirit of revenge and guardian of hate. They lean in and... kiss. I see Pippa run away, tears streaking her face. I see me... I'm in my usual clothes... but I look mad. I storm up to Jamie and I hear myself yell "What the Hell Jamie!" I slap him and continue... leaving me to watch the drama unfold "can't you see reality!" I wave my arms to add emphasis "Pippa is in love with you! She flirts with you, she bats her eyelashes in a goofy way, she's never sad around you! And what do you do?" I ask, I am horrified. I know if Jamie broke Pippa's he'd get a taste of his own medicine but this... this is not me... "you kiss a no good slut in front of her!" That's not me! "You rip her heart into a million pieces and don't care!" Stop! "So what." He replies. I'm shattered. "Jamie baby." Alyssa says. "Yeah babe?" Jamie smiled. "Who are you talking to?" She put on a devilish grin. "Nobody." Jamie says trace like. The world starts tearing like wall paper. Pippa... she's in front of me. She has a body in her hands... she's crying... in her hands is... Jamie. His eyes are ghostly but open. His chest isn't rising of falling. His hand is cold when I feel it. He's dead... "Oh Jamie..." Pippa sobs "why did you say yes? Why? I warned you about Alyssa, Sparrow and Tooth too, you ignored them... you ignored Jack." She rest her head on his chest and cry. "So what. He's not dead." I hear Alyssa's voice yawn. "He just doesn't have his soul. And I know why." She hold up a jar with Jamie's face "Pippa!" It screams trying to escape. "Jamie!" She screams back lunging at Alyssa. Alyssa whips out a knife and stabs Pippa's heart. And mine feels the same. "Pippa!" Jamie screams. I... I don't exist... I don't... not in this world... the jar shatters and a blinding light erupts out. I scream with the voice I can't find..._

"Jamie!" I scream shooting up. "Sparrow. Calm down." I hear Jack's voice say. "Where is Jamie! And Pippa!" I ask. "Safe in the other room." He reassures me. "I need to get to them!" I yell ignoring the burning fire in my hips. I run to where I hear Jamie and burst in. He and Pippa are talking and they look up, smile and run over to hug me. As they do my hips scream and I double over. "Jamie, Pippa..." I say in pain. "You're alright." "And your not." Pippa says. "Jamie, I thought your soul was taken. And Pippa, I thought you were dead!" I sob. "Why would you think that?" Jamie asks. "I had a horrible nightmare... can me and Pippa have some privacy talk?" I ask. Jamie nods and leaves. "What?" She asks. I get up from the floor- still in pain mind you -and sat on the chair. We were in North's workshop. "In my dream, you saw Jamie kiss Alyssa, I know this upset you because you like him." When I say that, her cheeks turn red. "Alyssa later were to marry Jamie, but stole his soul and you were talking his lifeless body. Then Alyssa attacked you after admitting stealing his soul. She stabbed you and Jamie broke out of the jar." I wince. "I thought you were dead." Her face turned sad around the time that ended and I smile "but hey, Alyssa is not here." I say. Her smile returns. We call the others in and I get a pain pill.

_Jack's POV_  
After explaining to North about the horrible nightmare he sighs and shakes his head. "Word is Pitch may return, but it is also that Mordred has possibly escaped." He tells me. "What? Who? From where?" I ask bewildered. "Sit down, this might take a while..." He says. Oh no.

"And so you see, that is what we're afraid of, [you guys are too nice to have me repeat this] Pitch could be back, and you-know-who could have escaped Pluton." North says. DAMN THAT WAS LONG! "Guys! Come on!" Tooth says flying in. We walk into a room where Jamie resided. "Hay!" Pippa and Jamie say hugging me. Thanks to a pain pill, it doesn't hurt. "Hay." I smile ruffling Jamie's hair. Sparrow waves from the corner. I walk up to her and...

_Sparrow's POV_  
"You." Jack says sternly. "Are the" he added emphasis on the "most reckless, insane, quick witted..." He trailed off and I cough. "What- oh, stupidest girl I've ever met." I feel my body tense up. "Bless you." He says. I smile and play-punch him in the shoulder. He puts a mock hurt face on and puts his hand over his heart. "How dare you!" He says all drama queen like. "I done it, I dared it." I say in a southern accent. Everyone in the room, Jack, North, Dad, Mom, Jamie, Pippa, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and I, laughs.

Whoosh!

It was an arrow with a note. The note read:

_Congrats on living, Head would be amazed,_  
_Of you ever, I mean it, want to see your precious Lily again, so help me MIM, you will, you read me? Will, come to the Cemetery of Burgess tomorrow night, twelve PM sharp._  
_Send my regards_  
_Go to hell,_  
_Alyssa_

"Oh shit!" I say. Jack punches me in the arm and scolds, "Language! There are children present!" "No Jack, as much as I love ve children, Sparrow is right." North interrupts.

A thrush flies in and squeaks. "Lily... danger... help...Alyssa... death!" I translate as best as I can. Gasps collect around.

* * *

**So, think for a minute and put pieces together. The words Sparrow heard were "Lily, danger, help, Alyssa, and death." Some were spoken in between. Don't believe everything you read... Review if you ever want to see Lily alive! Mwahahaha! Speaking of Lily, I'm creating a new story called 'Lily: The Story Of Nature's Mother'. It gives her background and history a peak for you.**


End file.
